Sobreviviente
by Gisella
Summary: Harry no ha querido dejar el cuarto de Sirius desde su muerte, a pesar de lo que opine Remus; pues él sabe qué sucede cuando el sueño, la noche, la realidad, y el entumecimiento se mezclan. Harry comienza a sufrir, y Sirius intenta sanarlo como sea. Shot.


Sobreviviente.

El tercer intento lo tiene sucumbido en agotamiento. No puede dormirse hace rato; ya perdió la noción del tiempo, pues lo distrae una atmósfera raramente prometedora que lo acompaña esa noche. Algo pasará, está casi seguro.

Remus entra como si ya supiera con lo que se encontraría. Los ojos lastimosos de Harry le recuerdan a él después de las lunas más llenas de su juventud; pero sabe que lo de él no se recuperará tan solo con un par de días. Ya han pasado demasiados.

—Debes dormir, Harry.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana debes…

— Lo sé.

Remus se resigna nuevamente. Terco como su padrino, no quiso abandonar esa habitación desde que éste murió, y no deja a nadie mover lo más mínimo de sus cosas. Cierra la puerta, susurrando un "buenas noches" que realmente sabe que no dará del todo buen resultado.

Las cortinas se mecen suaves mientras se dejan llevar por el viento, y Harry decide dominarse por el cansancio que le consume lentamente. Siente todo su cuerpo sumido en un entumecimiento en demasía ameno, atrapado en un sueño profundo e inexistente. A pesar de ello, puede apreciar con exactitud una cosa: cada una de las rugosidades de la lengua que comienza a recorrer su abdomen. Aparecen unas manos en su costado que lo sostienen fuertemente, como si en caso de que no lo hicieran, aquel cuerpo pudiera desvanecerse rápidamente, escaparse; pero Harry sabe que no podría huir aunque intentara hacerlo.

La realidad se encuentra lejos de aquel lugar. Los ojos se le cierran por lo pesados que se vuelven sus párpados, y siente la garganta entibiársele cuando una cabellera suave choca contra su pecho.

La reacia realidad empieza a hacer estragos con su razón; tiene saliva en su pecho, y una opresión debajo de la piel que está empezando a volverlo loco. Todo lo que puede entender sobre lo que le sucede son esas manos, esa boca, aquellos labios hinchados y húmedos que transitan lentamente su cuerpo.

Y puede encontrar una voz en todo ese vacío implícito que le ha armado su inconsciente.

—Muéstrame dónde te duele, Harry.

Pero no logra contestar.

Ni siquiera gasta fuerzas que sabe que no tendrá, porque no hay dolor allí. Ni en ese momento ni en ningún otro. El sufrimiento ha desaparecido de su mente, pues se desvanece bajo esos suspiros que chocan tan cerca, tan lento contra su piel. En ese lugar donde Harry se encuentra, no hay otra sensación que sea diferente al placer; aquel que le está recorriendo el pecho con una mano, y sosteniendo su muñeca con la otra.

En realidad no parece difícil de entender cuando todo lo que puede percibir bajo su tacto es otra piel, una boca suave y rota, los labios rajados, una nariz prominente y un par de ojos lánguidos. Siente un escalofrío recorrerle cuando su jean roza el fin de su cadera, y enseña el nacimiento del vello en su abdomen. En los labios de Harry roza una petición.  
Más lento, más rápido, más despacio, más fuerte. No sabe cómo lo quiere, ni siquiera piensa en lo que quiere. Pero se desespera por dentro y su mente colapsa cuando intenta razonar lo que le sucede.

—¿Ahí, Harry? ¿Aquí es dónde lo sientes más?

Su pecho se eriza y tal vez, sí, es allí donde siente el placer venirle de dentro, desde la profundidad de sí mismo.

Los labios que se mueven parsimoniosos contra su cintura le hacen dejar escapar un suspiro. Tientan con la idea de imaginar dónde irán, cuando se despegan por segundos y vuelven a aparecer para rozar su cadera acompañados de una lengua sin pudor; una boca que lame y sorbe sin sentido del cuerpo de Harry.

Y él ya sabe que no hay dolor. No hace falta que le pregunten de nuevo; el cuerpo se le duerme en una locura inmediata y misteriosa.

—¿Eres… eres tú?

La realidad amenaza con destruir aquel momento, esa felicidad infinita que colapsará en cualquier instante. Pero Harry siente, sólo quiere percibir esa voz ronca que respira contra él, frente a los huesos de su cadera, asomándose bajo su pelvis. No le importa suspirar su nombre, con sólo pensarlo, las sienes le oprimen y debe tensar la mandíbula para concentrarse de nuevo en el placer y no en el dolor.

—Dime… por favor.

Se marea cuando siente la piel acalorada y el sudor frío. Sus ojos molestan demasiado como para poder pensar en abrirlos siquiera. Pero sabe que hay una mano explorando su muslo. Debajo de la ropa, sí, bajo la apariencia y la realidad está allí, aquella mano y esos labios que no se despegan del botón desabrochado de su pantalón. Recorre lentamente la piel con las yemas húmedas, dejando una tibieza desesperante a su paso. Harry se derrite bajo su tacto, quiere llorar porque quiere algo. Lo que sea. Quiere que suceda ahora, pero que no se detenga nunca…

—Shh… Tan sólo dime si duele.

Que ese momento en que siente una mano grande y caliente desabrochar lo que queda de su pantalón, no termine nunca. Cuando se da cuenta de que su boca y su garganta están secas por sus sollozos, decide no dejar de suspirar; pues no sabe cuándo ha empezado a gemir entre dientes. Tampoco ha dado real cuenta del momento en que la tela del jean ha desaparecido, haciendo lugar a la desnudez reveladora que deja a su paso. Aprieta la mandíbula, siente las pupilas arderle bajo los párpados.

La vulnerabilidad de Harry le hace abrir los ojos por vez primera, y una oscuridad más real se revela a la vista. Puede sentir bajo su piel el modo en que su sangre abandona cualquier otro lugar de su cuerpo, para amontonarse entre sus piernas.

—Yo podría aliviar tu dolor, Harry.

Él se esfuerza por moverse pero no hay forma; sus manos se mantienen quietas y entumecidas en sus costados, así como todo él, pero no le interesa. Porque es ahí cuando Harry quiere llorar, al no sentir nada más que placer. Sólo tiene lugar en su mente para la lengua de Sirius, grande y rasposa, que recorre su miembro con incongruencia.

—Déjame hacerlo, Harry. Déjame hacerte olvidar.

De la base hacia la punta, da una lamida larga y casi seca que Harry siente que le llega hasta los huesos. Es lento y por demás vacilante adrede. Sirius no espera siquiera a que su ahijado deje de sollozar para empezar nuevamente; lo envuelve por completo con su boca, esforzándose por dejar notar el roce de sus labios hasta dónde puede llegar. Y succiona mirando hacia arriba, chocando sus pestañas contra su frente; notando cómo Harry gime y aprieta la mandíbula con cada vez que se aleja y se acerca más a su cuerpo.

Harry quiere llorar y gritar cuando Sirius aprieta con sus manos el mismo lugar que deja de chupar. Lo hace para poder seguir lamiendo la base de su miembro, pasar la lengua por sus testículos y hacer que Harry apriete el semblante en un intento de no gemir, que ocurre completamente en vano. Porque cuando Sirius vuelve a usar su boca, Harry alza su cabeza para atrás, la espalda se despega de la cama, y puede sentir cómo el cabello se le ha pegado a la frente gracias al sudor.

—¿Así, Harry? ¿Te sientes mejor?

Todo a causa de su padrino, que sólo busca la manera de aliviarlo. Con el aliento entibiando su piel, su boca tratando de hacerle sentir aquello que sabe que Harry no se atreverá a pedir por sí solo. Los labios sienten cómo aumenta el tamaño, el modo en que aquel líquido caliente y espeso comienza a tentar con salir. Puede apreciarlo internamente, a tientas de una prometedora satisfacción. Y Harry ruega por dentro, porque no puede soltar palabra.

La lengua de Sirius recorre la punta, mientras sus dedos largos y hoscos tratan de calmar a su ahijado; y allí, cuando la aspereza de su lengua arremolina la punta de su miembro, comienza a sentir ese alivio infinito que nadie más le ha hecho sentir.

El corazón le late fuertemente, puede notar el temblor inconsciente de sus piernas, las venas latirle. Escucha a Sirius hacer aquel sonido, hosco y profundo, cada vez que cambia la posición de su cuerpo, en cada uno de los momentos que aprovecha para tomar a su ahijado de las caderas y acercarlo más a su boca. Harry trata de relajarse, pero no puede olvidar de que alguien está lamiéndolo, mordiéndolo, provocando arcadas con su miembro en la boca. Y es tan duro, tan intenso, que duele en la mente el pensamiento; lastima en la memoria y no sabe por qué, mientras los labios de Sirius se cierran más, se estrechan y oprimen más.

—Sir…Siri…

—No lo digas, Harry. No recuerdes.

Las manos resbalan. Ya todo es labios, saliva, aquella secreción que Harry siente salir de sí con cada golpe intenso de la garganta de Sirius. Tiene una sonrisa preocupada, pues sabe que la mente de Harry está empezando a reaccionar.

Las fantasías no son tan vívidas, pero lo real no es tan intenso. ¿Tiene razón de ser algo de lo que está sintiendo en este momento? ¿Son aquellas manos, esa boca lo suficiente real como para vencer las pesadillas y las realidades? Harry quiere abrir los ojos, ve un atisbo de claridad.

—No lo hagas, Harry… no pienses más.

Vuelve a parpadear y se zambulle nuevamente en la oscuridad. Mira a los ojos penetrantes de Sirius, que se clavan en su semblante con una precisión intensa y profunda. No piensa en lo improbable de la situación, ni siquiera se le pasa por la mente cavilar sobre el estado de las cosas. Sólo vuelve a entregarse, afloja sus músculos tensos, y siente nuevamente cómo una sonrisa suave y gamberra se forma en el semblante de su padrino.

Cuando Sirius vuelve su boca al miembro de Harry, aquel sentimiento impropio vuelve a él. No puede revelarlo, no podrían entenderlo de cualquier modo. Se siente ajeno a sí mismo, fuera de sí, e inexplicablemente cómodo y entumecido.

Pero no le dura mucho; pues sus ojos comienzan a embeberse en lágrimas, su garganta raspa por la resequedad de sus paredes, y Harry nuevamente gime, solloza, ruega por un alivio a un dolor que no está sintiendo.

Y es tan real, que sabe que no puede ser verdadero.

Harry acaba en labios de Sirius. Sus manos despiertan de repente, avivadas, extendiéndose en la oscuridad clara de su mirada, y se enredan en el cabello de su padrino, al momento en que lo aprieta contra él.

Pero hay algo que está mal cuando lo hace.

Porque no siente más esos labios cortados y secos. Ni tampoco la piel tosca de sus manos recorrerle los muslos… ha perdido la sensación de su lengua, y su cabello deja de juguetear con el borde de sus dedos al instante en que piensa sentir cada una de esas emociones. La oscuridad comienza a esclarecerse. Abre los ojos.

Ha vuelto a soñar.

Su pecho sube y baja con una desesperación urgente. Aprieta las sábanas y nota sus manos manchadas nuevamente con los restos de lo que le queda del sueño.

Otra vez ha caído en la trampa y ha despertado en otra noche; una en la que Sirius no ha muerto, en la que sus encuentros siguen siendo la única vía de escape de la realidad, y en la que su padrino vuelve a buscar dar todo por él. Tranquilizarlo, sosegarlo, apaciguarlo; allí en su cuarto, en su cama, la misma donde tantas veces le ha sentido rogar, pedir y gemir, vuelve a soñar con el recuerdo de su boca, sus manos y su lengua.

Una vez más, ruega despertarse por la única persona que lo ha podido tranquilizar con aquellos labios imposibles de ser olvidados. Pero nunca sucede.

No quiere entenderlo; que aquel alivio no sucederá de nuevo jamás.

Remus descansa del otro lado de la pared. El pecho le sube notoriamente con cada respiración, así como las venas de su cuello se marcan cada vez que oprime la mandíbula. Las cicatrices se le notan en las muñecas cuando aprieta su puño y recarga su cabeza contra la puerta, mientras el flequillo se le pega a la frente también a él.  
Cierra los ojos y los siente secos debajo de los párpados; un ardor empieza a escocerle la garganta lentamente.

Al momento en que trata de calmarse de nuevo, y olvidar los suspiros de Harry tras aquella puerta, Remus pide encarecidamente a Grimmauld Place número 12 lo mismo que todas las noches desde la muerte de Sirius: una noche sin encantamientos; sin sollozos consumidos, o ataques de pánico a punto de volver loco a la última víctima de entre aquellos muros.

Pues el único _sobreviviente_ es Sirius, y quien muere en aquella habitación, siempre, _siempre_ es Harry.


End file.
